New Beginnings Don't Always Resolve as Planned
by PureSilverLining
Summary: A new species unknown to the bloodsuckers and dogs come into existence. Bella is heartbroken and dieing from her break up and is turned into a soul eater. 100 years to the future, Edward returns. What will Bella do?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the books written by Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Prologue 

For centuries, we watched the vampire's and werewolves quarrel. We were not a part of their endless fight. We were neutral, hidden from existence of these mythical creatures. We were in between. We were neither hot nor cold; we were the closest to human temperature. The numbers of our species existed very few around the world. I was one of the first to come into existence. We were called _Soul Eaters_.

I lived off of power, instead of food. You could also call it energy. It was the kind of energy that keeps every living being alive. Killing was not an option, although others chose it. They could not resist sucking the life force out of a human. Humans were considered on the lowest ranking of the human pyramid due to their lack of abilities and strength. They were fragile and easily breakable, therefore effortless targets for those stronger than them. Others chose the traditional way, animals, just like those vampires with the honey colored eyes. It was the wisest choice since we were to remain unseen and unknown.

I am considered today the moderator of my kind. To keep my species concealed, I have to make sure that all follow the rules. There was only one major rule, to never tell anyone of our existence and to act so you do not draw attention to our species. All respected me and I respected them back. Due to my power, I knew everyone of our kind, the new members and the old. I knew where everyone lived, even if they were traveling. That is why I was chosen to be the leader.

Two hundred years had passed since then and I was free to settle down. The hard times were over and all was content. I had found the love of my life. She was the most beautiful and elegant woman I had ever seen. She had long, wavy brown hair, green eyes, and was very petite and slim. Her name was Elizabeth, Liz for short.

I had first met her dieing on the street side of England. I pitied her and brought her to my house, unconscious. I had to find a way to change her into a soul eater. I injected some of my blood into her tiny vain. It gave her a fever and aches all over her body. I was frantic that I was going to kill her even faster. After a week, her fever and aches started lessening and I knew that I had succeeded.

Of course, I explained everything about soul eaters to her when she awoke. She didn't deny it, and accepted it politely. Soon, I started to have these feelings. I wondered why I was feeling this way and later I found out that it was love. I asked her to marry me a few years after her transformation. She had accepted.

I had lived with her for no more than fifty years when she died, straddling our daughter for the first time in her arms. I regretted the fact that I was going to let my newborn daughter grow up without a mother. I could not fall in love again. I tried so many times, but I felt myself resisting love. I decided to give up and focus on raising my human daughter until she turned 18, when she would transform into one of our kind.

* * *

Thats the end of the prologue...sorry it's so short. Please tell me what you think. )


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter. Just to clear something up in the prologue…God is considered the top of the human triangle, followed by vampires, werewolves, and soul eaters on the second level and regular humans on the last. Also, soul eaters are very close to vampires except for their eating style, they need sleep, their body is not cold, and it functions similar to a humans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse and the song First Love by Utada Hikaru

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: New Species

Kate's POV (daughter of the first soul eater)

It started raining as I went out to feed. I had turned into a soul eater four years ago and was now on my own while father was out on one of his business trips. My father was the leader of our species. Basically, that is his business; to keep order of our kind since it is growing in population quite rapidly.

I ran quickly towards the forest, careful not to slip in this heavy rain when I was going at a very fast speed. I felt presences everywhere. Rabbits, deer, rats, insects and so on were all over the forest. I closed my eyes, like I did many times before I started feeding and asked prayed to myself that I would not let my inner monster drown me and kill a innocent animal. I would only feed on the day-to-day energy, not the soul.

I slowly opened my eyes and dashed towards the closest animal that was present. It was a rabbit. I grabbed it around the stomach before it jumped away. I calmed it by displaying that I wasn't going to hurt the poor thing as I sat in the rain. It looked drenched and shivering, that I even felt guilty that I had to take away its energy. Very carefully, I let my inner monster take over slightly and drained the energy from the small animal. I sat there for several minutes enjoying my meal, then snapped out of my trance and back to reality. The rabbit went limp. I wondered if I had killed it. Over the rain, I could hear a faint beat of its heart, so I knew it was not dead. I carried the rabbit over to a dry space at the trunk of a tree and laid it onto the damp leaves.

I was not satisfied with my meal and repeated the same procedure once again. Suddenly, I felt a human presence not too far away. "Who would be in the woods with the heavy storm?" I wondered to no one in particular.

I followed the scent very curiously to see whom it would be, cautiously approaching so I would not be spotted. When I was hidden in a bush and satisfied with my hiding place, I saw that the human presence was a girl about the age of 17, lying unconscious on the cold ground. She looked ragged and skinny like she hadn't eaten for days. Her eyes were closed, but extremely red and puffy. I did not hesitate. I ran over to her side and draped my wet hand onto her forehead. She had a fever, and a bad one at that.

I carefully put my hands around her and lifted her into my arms. I did not care that my identity would be revealed. This girl looked like she was in serious trouble and I could not just ignore her. I looked down into her pale face. She had opened her eyes a little bit and was staring straight at me in her place in my arms. She did not resist or say anything, just stared and then her eyes shut as she went unconscious.

I broke out into a run. Not too fast so I would slip and fall with this dieing girl in my arms and not too slow as I would never make it home. I lived in a large, hidden house at the outskirts of Forks, Washington. I had never gone to school since I turned, so my dad put a concealer on me that works when I go outside, to hide my presence from the vampires and werewolves. Naturally, everything I held was immediately concealed by this magic and would appear again when I put it down.

I kicked open the door of my house and rushed in ignoring the looks of my two friends, Matt and Clair. I went to an extra guest room on the first floor and laid the girl on it, changing her clothes into some of mine I had forgotten in the closet years ago. I had the live-in doctor come in to examine her.

"She has a really bad case of pneumonia. There is nothing I can do," as the doctor named Sam finished doing his tests.

"There must be something!" I wined. "Please don't let her die."

My friends were now by the door of the room. I had a feeling they were there the whole time since I barged into the house.

"Why don't you change her?" Matt asked. "It's a good idea and that would fix your mistake for revealing yourself to a human."

"No Kate, do not listen to Matt!" Clair screeched. "Do you really want to turn her into a monster like us?!"

"I didn't really want to change her, and I knew Clair was right. Human life is much more important. Do I really want that?" I thought to myself. "But…I…O alright!" I decided. "Can you help me do that?" I asked Sam ignoring the piercing glare I was getting from Clair.

"Sure, but it is you that are responsible to explain when your father comes home," he stated bluntly.

"I'll be sure to mention to my father that I forced you into it and it was not your fault at all."

"You will need to give her some of your blood. I am going to go get a needle, be right back," he said.

I turned to see that Clair and Matt was still standing in the same spot they were in by the door.

"I hope you thought this through," Clair spoke one last time before Sam came back in with the needle.

I was not good with needles. It was the only thing I was truly afraid of which was kind of silly since I was a monster and all. I closed my eyes tightly while Sam removed some of my blood into a needle. Then he said, "You can look now."

I opened my eyes as Sam squeezed my blood into a vain in the girls' arm. I gasped, wanting to look away. The girl started to convulse and cry out in pain. Sam held her down and assured me that it was a normal part of the transformation.

I sat by the girls' side as long as I could until I fell asleep in the chair. The next thing I knew, I woke up with a blanket around me. I knew it was Clair who put it around me. Even though she was disappointed, I knew she cared about me. The girl was also awake, but obviously in pain. Her face was pale and scrunched up in pain.

She saw me wake and whispered, "Where am I?"

"Don't worry about that just yet. I will explain everything to you once you get better, trust me," I replied mysteriously.

She seemed to believe me and drifted off into a deep sleep.

During the last two days, she was either sleeping or writhing in pain. I wanted to do something for her, but I didn't know what. I went to Clair for some assistance.

"I really want to do something to help lessen the pain, but I don't know what," I complained.

"Hmm…I do not think there is anything you could do for her. It is part of the transformation," she said.

"Thanks," I grumbled and started walking to the door to exit her bedroom.

When I was just about to close the door behind me, she added, "Why don't you sing her a song? Your voice is really soothing to others."

I smiled and thanked her again, closing the door behind me. I thought that it was a very good idea.

I sang the song 'First Love' by Utada Hikaru. It was Japanese, but it was a very soothing song.

_Saigo no kisu wa  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_

Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Anata wa doki ni irun darou  
Dare wo omotterun darou

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugokidasou to shiteru  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari

Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anata wo omotterun darou

You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song  
Now and forever

Her face softened in the deep sleep that she was in. I felt that this song touched her heart and lessened the pain, if only just a little.

* * *

Personally I love this song even though it is in Japanese and I don't understand it. Please tell me what you think of the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyers books

* * *

Chapter 2: Bella's Resolve

Bella's POV

I did not know how long I was out in the forest. I did not want to accept that Edward had left and would never come back. It felt like my heart had been ripped in two. Why did he say he loved me, and then leave me? He knows I cannot live without him anymore than he living without me. Yet, he still left. Those words swirled around my defenseless mind for days now. I didn't know exactly how long, or what day it was, I only knew that I did not want Edward to leave and never come back.

Suddenly, I felt droplets of water hitting my skin. It took a while for it to register in my mind. It was raining, but I didn't care. Harder and harder the water splashed down on me, sending my body into a complete shutdown. My body was too weak to move anymore, and I was crying for days. I knew I did not want to worry Charlie, but it was far too late for that. I would rather die here, than go back to a miserable life.

I did not sense a person running towards me. I was close to passing out, slipping in and out of the darkness. It didn't quite envelope me and I was immediately snapped out of my reverie when I felt arms around me. "Is that Edward? Did he come back for me?" I wondered to myself. I managed to open my eyes a bit even though I was still in a daze.

Staring straight at me was a girl around my age. I did not quite see her features due to the heavy rain. I only knew that her stature was dependent and strong. I was being pulled back into the darkness ever so slowly. I had lost my focus when I realized that it was not Edward taking me home.

I awoke, whimpering in pain. A girl was sitting beside me, with her head rested on the bed, sleeping. She looked so peaceful like that. I wondered who she was. Was she the one that brought me to this place?

Everything that I had hated about yesterday suddenly seemed not as important. I was curious about this sleeping girl. She seemed so innocent and fragile, but that cannot be; I yelled silently at my own thought. She had brought me here to this warm, comfortable room. Suddenly, she woke. I redirected my eyes to the ceiling. I did not want her to see the pain that I was going through.

I tried to speak through the pain. I didn't know what came out of my dry mouth. Did I actually say something or did I squeak? I was mad at myself for not having enough courage to speak up.

She understood what I said, so obviously I had made sense. "Don't worry about that just yet. I will explain everything to you once you get better," she replied mysteriously.

She had a soothing voice, a voice that my body seemed to trust before I had even realized it myself. I fell unconscious even though I was fighting to stay awake.

It has been about two days, I think, since that incident. I lay there with my eyes closed most of the time, listening in on the silence in the room. That girl still sat there beside the bed, day and night. She got up sometimes, but I was probably too dazed to notice.

I opened one of my eyes slightly and looked at the girl. She did not seem to see me awake. She had long, brown, wavy hair and green eyes just like I do. She looked a little like me, but way more beautiful than I could ever imagine.

Just then, I had to close my eyes again because I was in too much pain that was bearable. I felt like I had the worst migraine of my life. Sitting up was impossible due to my dizziness and I had aches shooting through out my whole body. "This wasn't like a vampire bite," I thought. The pain was not like fire tearing through my veins. It felt like I was really sick.

I hadn't thought about Edward in the last two days. If I started now, it would bring back the pain of loss and I wouldn't be able to live on. I decided that I would put him at the back of my mind and move on, if I got better from this sickness.

I fell asleep. Bad dreams were tearing up my mind. I felt as if I was being torn away from something important and I didn't know what. I was in darkness and it brought me the feeling of fear.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. It was beautiful and soothing. It wasn't exactly speaking in English, but the song was very enlightening. I lay there listening to the voice in my head. I felt a smile creep up onto my face, even though I was sleeping soundlessly now. I secretly thanked whatever or whoever let me listen to this song because it was the only thing that could cheer me up in my situation.

* * *

Sorry, it's short. It is my first time trying to write in Bella's point of view. Please tell me what you think. )


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: I think this is the most I have ever written in one sitting. Here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyers work.

* * *

Chapter 3: Soul Eaters 

Bella's POV

It has been a total of five days since I was picked up from the forest floor and was brought to this house. The pain and dizziness started to subside yesterday, and I was feeling much better now. I hadn't seen the girl that was sitting beside me for the last couple of days. I tried to recall the conversation she was having with her friends that day before she left.

Flashback

"_Kate, your father is back and he wants to see you," Clair whispered, outside the room._

"_Is he mad at me?" Kate asked, now stepping outside too._

"_I don't know. I can't read his face expression and he did not want to say anything until you're there. Let's go Kate! I' m begging you."_

"_Hold on a second," she hissed._

_Kate came back into the room to pick up her book that she was reading and slid quietly out the door._

_End of Flashback_

I realized just now that I could hear what they were saying through the walls. It gave me the impression that I was a vampire. I wanted to get up. I slid off the bed and opened the closed blinds that were making the room dark. Bright light shined through the windows startling me as I sidestepped out of the light's view. I looked outside and was astonished by what I saw. It was beautiful. There were many flowers of all kinds lining the side of the house. There was a small pond in the middle with a little bridge crossing over it and a chair swing just off to the side. I could see extremely far. I looked curiously through the forest, testing how far my vision could go.

Just then, I heard the soothing voice of the girl that was sitting beside me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Very," I answered back with a look of awe on my face.

I was not sure why I felt so calm around her. Normally, I would be panicking about what happened to me or at least I would be nervous around her presence.

"So," she said shyly. "I see you're awake... Would you like an explanation to what happened?"

"I would like to, yes," I said calmly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"First, introductions. I'm Kaitlyn, but you can call me Kate. What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan. I like to be called Bella," I answered.

"Well, Bella, I will give you an explanation soon, but first you will need to shower and get into some clean clothes. My father would like to meet you." Kate said with a smile. "The shower is just through that door. There's a clean set of clothes for you on the counter as well as a towel. I'll give you some privacy," she replied and walked swiftly out the door.

"Thanks," I said at the disappearing figure. I didn't think she heard me. But then I heard a "no problem" from down the hall.

I went to the long mirror that was hanging from the door of the bathroom. I could not believe what I had seen staring back at me. I was beautiful. The colour of my eyes appeared dark green, my long curly brown hair measured to my waist, and I had curves in places I never even imagined. The pair of jeans and loose shirt I had been wearing was crushed and worn, but that didn't take away how beautiful I looked.

I went into the bathroom that was as big as my bedroom at home in Forks. It had 2 sinks, a shower and a bathtub that looked more like a Jacuzzi. The most astonishing thing was that there were mirrors everywhere. All the walls seemed to be covered in mirror. It was kind of disturbing, but it made the room look beautiful at the same time. I figured right now I just needed a shower. I quickly undressed and admired myself for a minute in the mirrors.

I got into the shower and let the warm water wet my skin. What seemed like an hour later, I forced myself out of the water and wrapped myself in the pure white towel that Kate had left for me. I dressed in a long, casual, blue dress that looked beautiful.

I remembered Edward telling me that this particular color would bring out my best features. I frowned and thought to myself, "Edward is gone and I have to cope with that."

I heard Kate calling my name from the bedroom. "Bella? Are you done?"

"Yes, I'm coming out now."

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and pranced happily out of the room to see Kate sitting on the bed awaiting my final look.

"You look beautiful," I heard her say. She gestured for me to come, and I followed her out of the room.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The house looked amazing. It was really big and spacious. A little old fashion like the Cullen's house, but beautiful all the same. She brought me through the lobby, past the front door, and up a set of red-carpeted stairs. She stopped abruptly at a large door that reached higher than seven feet.

Kate knocked twice, and I heard a manly voice say, "Come in Kate, we are just about ready to start."

I wondered how he knew that it was Kate at the door. Of course, he was expecting her, but it could also be anyone else that lived in this mansion.

Kate pushed the door open half way, and walked into the room. I followed behind her. As I stepped through the door, I saw many faces. They were no older than twenty-five at the most. They nodded their heads politely as I took a seat beside Kate.

The man that I guessed to be the person that told us to enter, spoke.

"Welcome to our home Bella. All of us are pleased to meet you. I am Jordan, the head of this house, and father of Kate. I hope you find your stay here pleasant," he chimed.

"My stay here? I am supposed to stay here longer? What about my home in Forks? Charlie would be devastated if I didn't go back," I thought hesitantly.

"I believe promised you an explanation, am I right?"

I nodded.

"Before we start, I would like to introduce you to some of the other members of the house that are free at this moment. Starting from the right of me is Alfred, Olivia, Samuel, Clarence, Alexander, James, Martin, Cecilia, and Abigail. Then to the right of Abigail, the children are: Clair, Matthew, Eliza, Jim, Collin, Serena, Ariella, Sebastian, Ernest, and Kate," he gestured to all the new faces.

I nodded politely as he introduced everyone. These were _some_ of the members of the house. I wondered how many people are there actually living in this mansion.

"With that settled, Kate you may now begin."

"I found Bella dying of pneumonia in the forest. I did not want to leave her there, so I brought her here," she quickly and quietly explained to those who didn't know the story.

"Collin says you are familiar with the vampires. We are similar to them. We are called _Soul Eaters_. Don't get me wrong, we are just as monstrous as a vampire, but we do not kill if we can help it," she paused, awkward. "You can say that vampires and werewolves do not know about us as we are kept hidden from existence."

I wanted to interrupt. 'Soul Eaters?? What kind of name is that?' I thought. Kate must have caught my confused look and said, "Don't worry, we do not eat souls if we can help it," she chuckled. "Of course, others have chosen to and it is just horrible. Everyone that lives in this house does not kill." She pleaded, "Please Bella, I know this is a lot to take in, bear with me."

I nodded.

"As I was saying, we are kept hidden because we do not want to involve ourselves with the feud between the vampires and werewolves. There are stories dating back into history explaining why they hate each other, even today. But that is a matter for later."

There were werewolves too? I thought. The Cullen's never mentioned anything about them. 'Not the time to be thinking of them!' I kept on repeating in my head.

"The characteristics of a Soul Eater are as follows: Unlike vampire's, we have a beating heart, face expressions and emotions. We are no different from a human except for our increased senses, diet, we heal, and we are more durable and strong. We feed on day-to-day energy. For example, the energy someone gets from sleep. Those who are Soul Eaters by generation turn when they are 18. Others turn by injecting blood into the other, like how I did to you. Each of us obtains a special power after we turn."

(Long pause)

"Hmm…" she thought out loud. "I think I got everything. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask."

I accepted this new information relentlessly. I knew too much when I was a human, and something like this wouldn't scare me. I looked up. Every person's eyes were on me waiting for me to say something. They looked curious and it irritated me, but I ignored it.

"Wow!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"You're not afraid?" Kate asked, incredulous.

"Not so much. Just a little surprised, that's all."

"Of course Bella would not be afraid Kate. She knew about vampires," Clair said confidently.

"Right."

"So, do you have any questions?" she repeated.

"I have two…First, how many people are living in this house?"

"Around two-hundred. This is more like a apartment building where Soul Eaters live."

After she was finished answering, I asked my second question. "What about my father, Charlie? He worries about me, what will happen if I do not go home?"

Kate answered, "Bella, you have been gone for over a week. Collin went to check on your father, Charlie a few days before your transformation completed. They were searching for you, but you cannot go back home."

"Why not?"

"First, you are not human anymore, and the temptation to kill is extremely high especially as a newborn. Second, Ariella has the power to create clones. She pretended to be a hiker passing through the forest when she spotted your dead body and called the police anonymously. They are supposed to have a funeral for you next Saturday, I believe."

I was worried. 'How would Charlie have reacted when he saw my dead body? It would be hard on him and it's entirely my fault. If I hadn't ran away in the first place, I would not be considered dead,' I silently scolded myself.

I could not go back now. I would start a new life and live with Kate if she is willing to let me stay. I looked up once again, after finding myself looking at my feet for the second time today and I nodded.

"I guess I have no choice," I said.

Kate's father, Jordan, spoke. "If you would like to, feel free to stay here. If not, we are only asking you to keep our existence a secret."

Suddenly, a girl, I think her name was Serena jumped up and begged, "Please Bella, stay here. It would be so much fun with you around." Serena looked like a child, no older than twelve years. She had very long black hair, large hazel eyes and a slim figure. She came up so close that I felt like I was going to attack her. I felt her boundless energy pulsing through her body. I could not resist, but I had to try. I knew, just like vampire's, I was capable to kill.

Jordan must have sensed my insecurity and ordered the mother of the girl to take her out of here immediately before something dangerous happened. Before I knew it, I was struggling to get up to go after the girl with hungry eyes as Matt tried to hold me down.

"Calm down Bella. Hold your breath for a little bit," I heard Jordan say.

I followed his directions, and I felt myself calming down. The urge to feed was going away and I could feel my own energy seeping out.

"That was too close," I replied.

"Don't worry, it will get easier. There are separate areas for those who haven't turned yet. But you cannot be around regular people for at least a year."

"I think I will accept your offer," I said nicely. "I don't think there is anywhere else that I would want to go."

Kate smiled, "Welcome to your new home Bella."

* * *

The next chapter is the continuation of chapter 3, then I am planning to skip to the future and that is when Bella meets the Cullen's again after all those years. Please Review. I love to know what you readers think of my fanfict.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: no, I do not own the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Chapter 4: New Life

Kate's POV

Everything was going fine. The girl's transformation was going well, but I was not concerned with that. My father called yesterday that he would be home soon. He would not know what I had done until the transformation was complete. I would dread every moment and then when he finally arrives, I would have to endure his reaction.

I knew that I was overreacting. My father was a reasonable man, but when he gets upset, it can be pretty scary. He doesn't yell nor take his anger out on anyone, but his face is the scariest thing I have ever seen in this world. I do not think he knows this himself though.

In the past four years of my Soul Eater existence, I had been stuck in this house. I was not suited to be around humans in the state that I was in, and I could not go to college like I had hoped for. The thought never occurred to me that I would not go to college straight after I was changed even though I grew up in a house full of Soul Eaters. Now that I was capable of controlling myself, I would have to wait at least another century until I was safe of not being recognized. Then, I would have to take high school for the second time until I graduate. I sighed to myself, 'That would take a long time.'

I was brought out of my thoughts when Clair knocked on the room door. I realized that I had been thinking for around five hours, and it was now nighttime.

"Kate, your father is back and he wants to see you," Clair whispered, outside the room.

"Is he mad at me?" I asked, now stepping outside too.

"I don't know. I can't read his face expression and he did not want to say anything until you're there. Let's go Kate! I' m begging you."

"Hold on a second," I hissed.

I sneaked back into the room to pick up my book that I was reading right before I had gotten distracted and slipped quietly out the door.

I went up the large staircase to my father's study with Clair and knocked.

"Come in," he said.

I opened the door and stepped inside. He motioned Clair and I over to take a seat. His study was really big. It could fit around fifty people all spread out. Bookcases lined the walls and a small desk, with three armchairs and lamp sat in the corner of one of the walls. A window was perched just above it. I sat on a comfy, brown armchair that was directly in front of my father. Clair sat beside me on the other, while my father occupied the one behind his desk.

"I heard about your situation Kate," he started. "I am disappointed in your recklessness, but I do think you did the right thing. I do not blame you. She was dying and I would have done the same without thinking twice," he chuckled. "I have done much worse in my early years. I will tell you this story if you wish, on a better occasion."

I was relieved. My fathers' reaction was not what I had expected. I thought he would be filled with anger even if he didn't yell. I had imagined that he would pose that scary face of his when he found out what I had done. I was preparing for the worst.

"Are you not mad at me?" I questioned in disbelief.

"No, I am disappointed, but not mad."

"Thank you father," I replied.

"For what my dear?"

"For not getting mad. No offense, but you do make a scary face when you get angry even though you try to stay calm."

"I do? That's interesting. I did not know I did such a thing. I thank you for pointing it out."

He placed his hand on his chin and said thoughtfully, "Now, when the transformation is over, please inform me. Of course, you will be held responsible to tell her about what we are. You will say this after all those who are willing gather and meet together in this study to meet the new member of our kind. Now, run along. You shall accompany Clair and Matt with the preparations for our new guest. Afterwards, you will go and feed then have some fun."

"Yes dad," I said as I stood up from my seat, kissed him on the cheek and exited the study with Clair at my heels.

Three days later

For three days, I was kept busy with preparations, spending time with Clair and Matt who would not let me rest, and feeding. I would drop by the guest room every once in a while to see how the girl was doing, but she was always asleep.

I was just about to go and check on her when I heard shuffling and the pulling of curtains. I waited at the door for a moment to gather my thoughts and then opened it silently. The girl that was in bed was now leaning on the window frame looking out at the scenery.

I had always thought that the scenery outside this window was beautiful. I would come in here often and look out the window thinking about my day-to-day activities. It was like my personal haven.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked.

"Very," she answered back.

She was not startled to see me there, nor did she question me to what had happened to her. This was not the ideal reaction to something as unbelievable as this. Just then, I remembered what Collin had told me about how Bella knew vampires and that she was a bit different than all the others.

"So," I said very quietly. "I see you're awake... Would you like an explanation to what happened?"

"I would like to, yes," she said calmly, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"First, introductions. I'm Kaitlyn, but you can call me Kate. What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan. I like to be called Bella," Bella answered.

"Well, Bella, I will give you an explanation soon, but first you will need to shower and get into some clean clothes. My father would like to meet you." I said with a smile. "The shower is just through that door. There's a clean set of clothes for you on the counter as well as a towel. I'll give you some privacy," I replied and walked swiftly out the door.

Just as I walked out the door I heard her thank me so I replied with a 'no problem'. I would go and tell my father that Bella was awake and gather everyone that is willing to meet her.

What seemed like an hour later, I went to go check on Bella. She was not in the bedroom so I figured she was still in the shower. I sat on the bed, and called her name. "Bella? Are you done?"

She would be able to hear me with her increased senses. Newborn's senses are usually very sharp, and then they dull out after a year or so to suit the taste of a person's life. It would be uncomfortable hearing things all over the place instead of just the people in the same room. I was glad that I did not have to go through that again.

"Yes, I'm coming out now." I heard her reply.

She stepped out the door. I was anxious to see what she would look like in the dress I had purchased. I liked fashion and to go shopping once in a while. I also liked to pick out outfits for other people, but not myself. I liked casual, usually jeans and a tee.

"You look beautiful," I said as the image of Bella in a dress appeared in front of me.

I gestured her to follow me. We went up to my father's study. I knocked on the door and heard my father say, "Come in Kate, we are just about ready to start."

I pushed the door open halfway and walked into the room. Bella followed behind me. I took a seat on one of the only two chairs left. Bella sat down beside me. After we settled in, my father spoke.

"Welcome to our home Bella. All of us are pleased to meet you. I am Jordan, the head of this house, and father of Kate. I hope you find your stay here pleasant," he chimed.

"I believe you were promised an explanation, am I right?"

She nodded.

"Before we start, I would like to introduce you to some of the other members of the house that are free at this moment. Starting from the right of me is Alfred, Olivia, Samuel, Clarence, Alexander, James, Martin, Cecilia, and Abigail. Then to the right of Abigail, the children are: Clair, Matthew, Eliza, Jim, Collin, Serena, Ariella, Sebastian, Ernest, and Kate," he gestured to all the new faces.

I saw her nod politely as my father introduced everyone.

"With that settled, Kate you may now begin."

"I found Bella dying of pneumonia in the forest. I did not want to leave her there, so I brought her here," I quickly and quietly explained to those who didn't know the story.

"Collin says you are familiar with the vampires. We are similar to them. We are called _Soul Eaters_. Don't get me wrong, we are just as monstrous as a vampire, but we do not kill if we can help it," she paused, awkward. "You can say that vampires and werewolves do not know about us as we are kept hidden from existence."

I studied Bella's face. She looked confused. I said, "Don't worry, we do not eat souls if we can help it," I chuckled. "Of course, others have chosen to and it is just horrible. Everyone that lives in this house does not kill." I pleaded, "Please Bella, I know this is a lot to take in, bear with me."

She nodded.

"As I was saying, we are kept hidden because we do not want to involve ourselves with the feud between the vampires and werewolves. There are stories dating back into history explaining why they hate each other, even today. But that is a matter for later."

"The characteristics of a Soul Eater are as follows: Unlike vampire's, we have a beating heart, face expressions and emotions. We are no different from a human except for our increased senses, diet, we heal, and we are more durable and strong. We feed on day-to-day energy. For example, the energy someone gets from sleep. Those who are Soul Eaters by generation turn when they are 18. Others turn by injecting blood into the other, like how I did to you. Each of us obtains a special power after we turn."

(Long pause)

"Hmm…" I thought out loud. "I think I got everything. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask."

I studied her face intently. I did not know how she would react. I was looking forward to seeing what would happen. Everyone was probably as eager as I was since his or her eyes were intently staring at Bella. Finally, she spoke.

"Wow!" Bella exclaimed with a smile.

"You're not afraid?" I asked, incredulous.

"Not so much. Just a little surprised, that's all."

"Of course Bella would not be afraid Kate. She knew about vampires," Clair said confidently.

"Right."

"So, do you have any questions?" I repeated.

"I have two…First, how many people are living in this house?"

"Around two-hundred. This is more like a apartment building where Soul Eaters live."

After I was finished answering, she asked her second question. "What about my father, Charlie? He worries about me, what will happen if I do not go home?"

I answered, "Bella, you have been gone for over a week. Collin went to check on your father, Charlie a few days before your transformation completed. They were searching for you, but you cannot go back home."

"Why not?"

"First, you are not human anymore, and the temptation to kill is extremely high especially as a newborn. Second, Ariella has the power to create clones. She pretended to be a hiker passing through the forest when she spotted your dead body and called the police anonymously. They are supposed to have a funeral for you next Saturday, I believe."

I contemplated how sad she must have felt when she heard she could not see her father again. I would be devastated myself if I was in her position.

"I guess I have no choice," Bella said.

My father spoke. "If you would like to, feel free to stay here. If not, we are only asking you to keep our existence a secret."

Suddenly, Serena jumped up and begged, "Please Bella, stay here. It would be so much fun with you around." She went up so close to Bella. It was a bad idea. I was panicking. Would Bella be able to resist her urge to feed? I looked nervously at my father.

He ordered the mother of the Serena to take her out of here immediately before something dangerous happened.

As Serena left thorough the door, Bella was about to go after her. Matt jumped up at the same time and held her down with all his body weight. Newborn Soul Eaters were very strong.

"Calm down Bella. Hold your breath for a little bit," I heard my father say.

Bella followed his directions, and I saw that she was calming down, relaxing in Matt's grip.

"That was too close," Bella replied.

"Don't worry, it will get easier. There are separate areas for those who haven't turned yet. But you cannot be around regular people for at least a year."

"I think I will accept your offer," she said nicely. "I don't think there is anywhere else that I would want to go."

I smiled, "Welcome to your new home Bella."

* * *

Please review! D


	6. Chapter 5

A/N. This is like a bonus chapter. I said that I was going to go straight to the future after chapter 4, but I wanted to add in Bella and the first time she hunted. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: no, I do not own the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Chapter 5: Hunting

Bella POV

Kate showed me to my permanent bedroom. Apparently, sleeping is important in a Soul Eaters life. The bedroom was on the fifth floor. Kate said that this floor was for all the Soul Eater children: Clair, Matthew, Eliza, Jim, Collin, Ariella, Sebastian, Ernest, her and I. It had a kitchen that no one used, and a lounge where everyone hung out together. When I entered my room, I loved it immediately. The red curtains stood out against the pure white walls. There was a queen-sized bed on one end of the room, a large closet, and a bookshelf filled with many books.

"How do you like it?" Kate asked.

"I absolutely love it," I chimed.

"I guess I chose the right room for you," she smiled broadly. "Are you feeling hungry? I'll show you how to feed."

"A little," I admitted.

"Come, I promise I won't let you too close to humans."

I followed Kate out into the forest. I was not sure how Soul Eaters hunted, so I waited for her to explain.

"Ok. First, you close your eyes and focus your senses. You will feel a pulse or a slight hum. It depends on the person. You will feel drawn to it. Your senses will drag you most likely at running speed towards the animal. Once you catch it in your hands, you will start to suck out the energy from your prey. Since you are newborn, you will kill the animal. Afterwards, bury it to destroy evidence. Got it?"

"I think so."

"I'll demonstrate."

Kate closed her eyes and then soon she dashed off into a clearing and grabbed a rabbit. I followed her, slightly behind her. She held it tenderly as she fed off of its energy. Then she laid the rabbit under a tree.

"Did you kill it?" I asked.

"No, it's still alive. It will take at least twelve hours to recuperate. That's a plus for Soul Eaters. There is a way to avoid killing after a few years of practice."

"Do you want to feed alone? Or with me?"

"I'm fine on my own," I said to her as politely as I could.

"Ok. I will meet you at the house afterwards?"

"Would you wait for me? My sense of direction is horrible," I asked embarrassed.

"Sure. I'll wait for you right here."

"Thanks."

I ran off into the woods for some privacy. I stood there with my eyes closed for seconds until I felt a slight pulse. My senses immediately took over me and I started running toward the creature. It was a deer. I drained all its energy before I knew it. I dug a hole to bury the animal. My craving was not satiated. I repeated this process a couple more times, and I felt sorry for what I had did to these poor animals. I knew that once I was able to control myself, I would not have to kill anymore. I headed back towards the clearing.

Once I arrived, I saw Kate lying flat on her back in the grass.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I heard her say.

"What?"

"Come over here and lay down," she gestured me over.

I lay beside her and looked up into the direction she was looking. I saw massive, pure, white clouds lining the blue sky.

"It's amazing," I blurted out.

"Truly."

We lay there for what seems like hours staring up at the sky. It started to get dark. Kate suggested that we go home. I agreed.

We set out at a fast run towards my new home. The breeze against my face was relaxing and even though I did not have a compassion for speed, I loved running like this beside Kate.

The house started to come into view, and Kate slowed down to open the doors to the mansion. Clair and Matt came up to us to chat. We ended up talking late into the night. I felt like I had known these people for my whole life.

I was looking forward to my new beginning.

* * *

Coming up -- a century later, Bella, Kate and thier friends go back to school.


	7. Chapter 6: Part 1

A/N. This chapter is going to be in three parts. The first one is here, the 2nd is going to be in Kate's POV and the third in Bella's. I am doing my best to try to update at least once every week.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer but I do own the Soul Eaters

* * *

Chapter 6: Fateful Meeting - Part 1

Bella's POV

A century has passed since I had become a Soul Eater. Kate had become my best friend. We spent a lot of time together. She was the one who helped me the most after my transformation. I have grown a lot since then.

I did not leave the mansion once for something other than feeding. Even after all these years, I did not really care about being around the humans. The little incident that happened before I was turned was pushed back so far into my memory; it was more like a dream.

I was in my bedroom staring up at the ceiling, obviously bored when Kate barged in to my room.

"We are going to school Bella!" she panted happily.

"School?"

"Yes, Forks High School."

"Are you serious?" I choked out almost falling off the bed.

"Of course. You know my dream right? To go to college one day," she shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Yes, you probably said it about a million times over the course of a hundred years," I said sarcastically.

"Are you ok with that though? Considering you had bad memories from that school."

I frowned, "I am over that. I love you too much to take away your chance to grasp your dream. The last time I went to school was a hundred years ago. I can have another go at a normal life now that I'm not as clumsy as before."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH BELLA!!"

--

The next morning, I woke up to someone knocking furiously on my bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I asked sleepily.

"It's Kate! You have to wake up now or we will be late for school."

I looked at my clock. "Is that the time?! I slept in too late!" I panicked. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, meet me and the others at the front door. Hurry up, we need to take a hunt before we go."

I heard her run loudly down the stairs. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater and I quickly washed my face. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and took one last look at myself. I did not need make-up now that I was a Soul Eater. I was the type of person that would attract attention even without any cosmetics.

When I reached the front door of the house, I saw the others waiting for me. The girls, Kate, Clair, Eliza, Serena and I went off one way to feed, and the boys, Matt, Collin, Sebastian, and Ernest went off in the other direction. We were supposed to meet back in an hour to leave for school.

Usually, Jim and Ariella would come with us to feed. Today, however, they were still in bed because we had woken up earlier to hunt before school started. Jim and Ariella were fraternal twins. I was surprised when Collin told me that they were turned when they were twelve. What a young age. Anyways, they would go to the elementary school later on today.

I ran silently behind the others as we approached the forest. The weather was horrible. It was cloudy and dark. It looked like it was going to rain. I secretly hoped that it would not rain. After all these years, I still was not too fond of it.

Kate, at the lead of the group abruptly stopped. I was lost in thought, and I almost ran into Eliza. I had done that a few times before. I would focus myself on something else and then almost run into somebody when we reached the forest.

"Geez Bella," she teased. " Would it hurt to pay attention once in a while."

"Sorry," I teased back. "I was admiring the lovely weather."

"This is the best weather, I'm sure."

I stuck my tongue out at her. Eliza was a fun person to be around. She's very laid back and has a bubbly personality that makes me sometimes question why I became friends with her. She has shoulder length strawberry blond hair, and large blue eyes. She loves clothes with stripes, circles and patterns on them. Her style was erratic and wild, which attracted a lot of attention. As if we don't attract enough attention already. I rolled my eyes at that thought.

After we hunted, Kate, Matt, Clair and I took Kate's car, which was a blue Honda Civic that she got for her sixteenth birthday. The others took Sebastian's car, a shiny red BMW.

Kate likes to drive really fast. I had never seen a person drive so fast in my life.

"Whoa, Kate! Slow down a little. Your driving is crazy!" I shouted panicking.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm not careless." She replied and sped up.

In a matter of minutes, we pulled into the parking lot of Forks High. There were many people lingering around before school started. Kate pulled into a spot. Sebastian pulled up beside us. As I got out of the car, I immediately felt stares piercing into my skin. Almost everybody turned and looked at us. Some of the boys were drooling and the girls were fawning over the looks of the boys. It wasn't everyday when a group of good-looking teenagers come to a small town like Forks.

Kate glanced at me so quickly that I almost never caught her sudden movement.

"Just ignore them," she said so low that only I could hear, as we walked towards the office.

As soon as we entered the room, a sweet voice called, "Good morning, how may I help you?"

"We are new students here." I told the lady at the reception. "I'm Isabella Swan and the others are: Kate Peters, Collin Smith, Ernest and Clair Halliway, Matthew and Eliza Summers, Serena Wiscass, and Sebastian Rosivelt."

She typed something in the computer at the desk and handed us each our timetable, a form, and the map of the school.

"Here you are. Get the form signed by all your teachers and bring it back here afterwards," She replied and turned back to her computer.

"Thanks."

* * *

A/N. The two pictures of the cars are going to be posted on my profile.


	8. Chapter 6: Part 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer but I do own the Soul Eaters

Chapter 6: Fateful Meeting - Part 2.1

Kate's POV

I cannot believe that a century had already passed. Everyone that was alive one hundred years ago is dead.

I was playing a game of cards with Clair and Matt when my father called me to his office. He was extremely busy this time of year due to his daily visits to stop rule breakers, meet old friends etcetera etcetera. I was surprised that he called me.

"Dad?" I called and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in Kate, I have something to talk to you about."

I walked into the room and took a seat in front of my father.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"A century has passed. How do you feel about going to school again?" he asked hesitantly. "I know you always wanted to go to college, but you will have to take high school again to get in. What do you say?"

I was shocked. Life had been so good since Bella joined the family, and I completely forgot about what I wanted/ dreamed of.

"Of course I would like to go!" I blurted out without thinking.

"You will be going to Forks High School. Since school has already officially started, I took care of everything so that you could go tomorrow. The others on the fifth floor would have to agree too. I will ask them after this. I hope you would inform Bella."

"Ok."

I had not thought about Bella. Forks High was her former high school. She looked like she had gone through a lot when I found her dying in the forest. I did not want to remind her of those horrible times. All these years, I did not even ask her what happened for her to be in such a disheveled state.

As soon as I left the room, I was back in my excited mood. I could not wait to go to school. I bounded up the stairs to the fifth floor where Bella's bedroom is. I did not even stop to knock. I know it was rude, but I was so excited.

"We are going to school, Bella!" I panted happily.

"School?"

"Yes, Forks High School."

"Are you serious?" she choked out almost falling off the bed.

"Of course. You know my dream right? To go to college one day," I shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"Yes, you probably said it about a million times over the course of a hundred years," she said sarcastically.

I did not catch the sarcasm in that sentence because I remembered why I had hesitated when I found out we were going to Forks High, specifically. My mood changed from cheery, to awkward.

"Are you ok with that though? Considering you had bad memories from that school."

She frowned, "I am over that. I love you too much to take away your chance to grasp your dream. The last time I went to school was a hundred years ago. I can have another go at a normal life now that I'm not as clumsy as before."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

--

The next morning, I woke up full of energy. I threw on an outfit that I thought would look good for the first day back at high school. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and a tee with a trendy zip-up sweater on top. It made me look casual, innocent, and cool all at the same time.

After I finished getting ready, I went to go check on Bella. When I got to her room, she was still asleep. I could hear her relaxed breathing from outside the door. If she did not wake up soon, we were going to be late.

I banged furiously on her door. Bella was known for being a deep sleeper. She does not usually wake up this late, so I figured she was really tired.

I heard her ask who it was, and I answered, "It's Kate! You have to wake up now or we will be late for school."

"I'll be there in a minute," she panicked.

"Okay, meet me and the others at the front door. Hurry up, we need to take a hunt before we go."

I left after that. I ran noisily down the many flights of stairs to the front door. Everyone else was already waiting for Bella and I.

"How long is she going to take?" Ernest asked.

"She said she would be here in a minute."

Ernest was known for his impatience. He did not like to wait. His special power is supposed to be speed. However, he only uses it to hunt. No one really knows how fast he can go if he goes all out. To match his personality, Ernest has long black hair that goes halfway down his face, and dark brown eyes. He is around 5 feet and has a slight build, handsome, but a little intimidating.

Bella showed up at the door and we set off towards the forest. I did not catch what Bella and Eliza had said, but it was probably about Bella's habit of not paying attention. Eliza would always tease her every time she lost track of reality.

We split up to hunt, and after an hour of hunting and running, we hopped into my blue Honda Civic to drive to school.

During the drive, I cast a wave through everyone in the car and Sebastian's car that would block anyone from hearing our thoughts. That was my power plus a couple of other things like speaking in somebody else's mind. I also sent a wave that would remind my friends that we could not do anything to reveal our identity.

Bella was furious with my driving. I loved to drive fast and no one could stop me. (Except maybe the police, but I wasn't too worried about them).

We pulled up into the parking lot of Forks High. I could see all the humans lingering around waiting for class to start.

As we got out of the car, Bella stiffened. She did not like all the attention we were getting. Bella turned her head to look in my direction and I realized that I had been staring at her. I glanced away as she turned to me and whispered apologetically, "Just ignore them."

I was worried about my sister, and I knew this was going to be at least a bit difficult for her here after all these years. I have to admit that even I am having a little trouble ignoring all the stares.

All nine of us walked into the cramped office together. It was small and I was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Bella, who was in front of all of us, gave the receptionist our names. The lady handed us our schedules and told us that we had to get a form signed by our teachers.

Bella, Collin, Clair, Matthew and I were posing as sixteen year olds, Serena and Ernest were fifteen and the others were seventeen. We all agreed that it would look suspicious if all nine of us were the same age. We claimed to be childhood friends that moved to Forks together because our parents did not want to split us up. However, Bella was the only one that took the role of my sister.

We all filed out of the office, looking at our schedules. I had only one class with Bella, biology, English with Collin, Math with Matthew and Physical Education with Clair. I paused at the last one. Even now, it pissed me off. Why would they call it physical education when you could just call it gym?

Bella wished me good luck and I headed alone to my first class.

I was the second one in the room. The other person was a boy that sat at the back of the room. I handed the slip to the Spanish teacher and he told me to sit at the far right of the classroom in the front seat. As the other students walked in, they started to stare at me. I flushed a light red and turned away.

Jasper POV

Once again, there's another day at school in Forks. We had just moved in again after 100 years it is already getting very boring. How I would like to spend all my time with Alice. I quickly put that thought out of my mind. I did not want to let my guard down and accidentally attack someone.

Alice told me that there are new students coming today. The one that just came in looked like she was uncomfortable. I could not feel her emotions and I found it strange that she did not emit anything at all. I watched her until all the other students came in. I saw her blush a little, but I still could not feel what she was feeling. How odd.

Class went by so slowly. I did not care to listen to the lecture. I was thinking about my favourite book. The teacher was calling on me, I heard him on his third call.

"Señor Cullen, puede usted traducir esto para nosotros para satisfacer?" (Mr. Cullen, can you translate this for us please?)

"Si"

"El perro funcionó hasta el final a casa. The dog ran all the way home."

"Gracias"

The teacher seemed satisfied with my translation. I found that the new student was staring at me curiously. She is a weird one all right.

Kate POV

Spanish was not one of my strong subjects. I was horrible at it. When I heard the boy, I think his name was Jasper translate the sentence, I was amazed by his fluency. Of course, he was a vampire. I could not hear his heart beating and those golden eyes gave him away. I realized that I was staring at him, and I quickly looked away.

The beginning of the day passed in a blur. I went to my other classes, sat there and then left for my next. Finally it was lunch. I met Bella halfway to the cafeteria and we walked in the doors to meet the others who were already sitting at a table talking about their day.

* * *

A/N. I used a translator for the Spanish. I don't even know a little. sighs Any questions so far? Feel free to ask and please please review


	9. Chapter 6: Part 22

A/N. For the other chapter, the correct way to write the Spanish is: "Señor Cullen, puede usted traducir esto para nosotros por favor?" and "El perro corrió todo el camino a casa"

Thanks Kiara Kou for correcting me. )

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer but I do own the Soul Eaters

* * *

Chapter 6: Fateful Meeting - Part 2.2

Edward POV

"Did you see any of the new students today?" Alice asked. "I met the one named Collin. He sits beside me in Math."

"There's one in my Spanish. Her name is Kate. She's the one with the brown hair and green eyes." Jasper replied.

"I saw Ernest, the one with the black hair in the hall, and Sebastian is in my Chemistry class," Rosalie added not interested in the conversation.

"Aww! I didn't see any of the new students. I hear the girls are really pretty," Emmett wined.

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded in a hushed tone that only the Cullen's could hear.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly.

"What about you Edward?" Alice asked.

"Hmm…I saw one of the girls that has the blond hair in the halls. It was weird though because I could not hear her thoughts."

"You can't? That's weird."

"That has happened to me too," Jasper announced. "I could not feel Kate's emotions at all."

"Just to think about it, Edward, can you hear any of their thoughts?"

I tried to listen in on what the group across the cafeteria was thinking. I could not hear a thing. The only case where this has happened before was with Bella.

"Nothing," I say.

Just then, two of the new male students came up to our family half dragging one of the girls whose face I could not see. By now, a lot of the students had already left the cafeteria. It was only the group of new students, and my family.

Once they stopped in front of us, the girl resulted in hiding behind the two boys.

"Hey," the boy with the red hair and gray eyes said.

"Hi, you two must be the new students," Alice answered happily.

"I'm Sebastian, and this is Collin," the same boy said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alice, that's Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward," Alice chimed gesturing to each one of us.

Both of them were grinning. I felt it weird for them to smile so brightly while introducing themselves. They looked like they were about to break into laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," they replied in sync. "We'll be going now," and they ran off with their group leaving the girl behind.

She hesitated and blushed a deep red while looking at her feet. I felt like I have seen her before, but where. Alice's eyes widened.

"Bella," she replied softly.

"Hey," she said in a tiny voice.

Before I could react to what lay before me, the bell rung and Bella ran at human speed out of the cafeteria. How could she be alive? It has been over a century. Bella should be dead. She is not a vampire because her heart is beating and her scent is still the same as before.

Alice encouraged me to go after her. I ran out the door, just a little after Bella ran out and when I got outside, she was nowhere in sight. I saw a brown, scraggly dog on the sidewalk near me, and I wondered what it was doing in the school grounds.

I went over to go pick up the dog to carry it away from the school, but it was scared of me and it let out a quiet growl. I took a step closer. It backed up and started to run away. I made sure that no one was watching and used my vampire speed to catch the dog. It whimpered and sulked, scared in my arms. I carried the dog to the sidewalk of the edge of the parking lot, and left it there.

I walked to class. The second bell had not rung yet, so I wasn't late. I took my seat and I noticed that the girl named Kate was in my class. She looked uncomfortable, like she was waiting for someone.

* * *

To clear something up…Bella told her friends her story up to the point where she edited out the sad parts.  
Please please review!


	10. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Kate and the Soul Eaters (not including Bella).

Chapter 7

Bella POV

I walked into the cafeteria with Kate. Instantly, I spotted my family. They were already in a seat at the back of the cafeteria. I looked around. 'It has been a while since I came here' I thought to myself.

Just then, I saw the five familiar faces that had left me a century ago. 'O no! This cannot be! The Cullen's are here in Forks.' I seethed.

Kate saw my distracted look and looked over at the place I was looking at. She was confused, I knew.

"Who are they?" she asked through her mind.

"The Cullen's, the ones who left me a century ago just before you found me in the forest. I was in love with the one named Edward." I said lightly, maintaining my emotions.

She cringed, "Vampire's."

"Yes, my past was horrific."

"Ignore them for now. Come let's go to the others."

We did not bother with food. The others had some in front of them to avoid suspicion, but no one could eat it.

"Hey Kate, Bella, how's school so far?" Matt asked.

"It's alright," I answered quietly. "I need to get used to attracting all this attention."

"Awesome!" Kate said.

However towards the end of lunch, Matt sensed that something was wrong and asked what it was about. Kate looked at me. I nodded to her. By then, everyone wanted to know what was wrong. Kate filled them in through their minds.

Collin and Sebastian thought it was a good time to reintroduce myself. I did not want to go. They practically dragged me towards the ones who I wanted to disappear. I could hear Kate's protests in my mind. She did not want to draw attention to us, which would result in telling our secret to the Cullen's. How would I explain living for a hundred years without aging? When the boys stopped, I hid behind them.

They introduced themselves, and I could hear at the back of my mind Kate apologizing for leaving me. The others coaxed her out with no choice. Sebastian and Collin suddenly ran out the door. I could hear them laughing at me as they headed to class. I blushed crimson red, and stood frozen in front of the Cullen's.

Alice went wide-eyed. "Bella," she replied softly.

"Hey," I said softly.

I could not bear it. I ran out of the cafeteria as quick as I could go at human speed. I could hear Alice tell Edward to come after me. I knew he was fast, so I transformed into a dog, making sure that no one saw me. My power was transformation. It allowed me to transform anything. For example, transform the weather from stormy to sunny.

Edward came into view. I stood on my four legs, as still as I could be. Unfortunately, Edward spotted me and wanted to pick me up. I cringed away from him, growling quietly. He took a step towards me, and I took a step back. Suddenly, I was in his arms. I cannot believe him! He used his vampire speed just to catch a dog.

He brought me to the parking lot and put me down. I just stood there watching him walk away. I figured it did not hurt to go to class. The Cullen's would never do anything in front of anyone at school. I transformed back into my usual self, walking towards the school to biology. I pushed open the door, and I saw Kate wave to me, relieved. I handed my slip to the teacher and he told me to sit in the back row to the left. To my displeasure, that was the seat directly behind Edward. I frowned, and took the seat. I can't believe it! I screamed out in my mind.

Class passed slower than usual. When it finally ended, I was walking over to where Kate was seated ignoring everyone and everything around me.

Before I arrived at my destination, a boy, around 6 foot, with cropped blond hair came up to me.

"Hey Bella, I'm Martin," he said.

"Hi," I replied back reluctantly.

"Want to go out for a cup of coffee or something later?" he asked courageously.

Ugh! "Sorry, I have plans for tonight. Thanks for asking though," I turned around and noticed that Kate left without me.

--

I wanted out. I totally sucked at P.E. I wasn't any better than I was before I was turned. Finally, the bell rang. I quickly changed out of my sweaty gym wear, and stepped outside, enjoying the cooler temperature.

"Guess who?" Two warm hands covered my eyes, jerking me backwards.

"Sebastian, I know it's you," I laughed.

"How was your time in the cafeteria?" he joked.

"I did not enjoy it, thank you very much."

"My pleasure," he bowed deeply.

"Let's go home. I'm exhausted."

Edward POV

I was astonished that Bella and I were in the same biology, again. The teacher told her to take the only remaining seat behind me. Her face was neutral, but she looked more beautiful than ever. The thought nagged at my mind. 'How could she be alive and human after so many years?'

That day when I left her, I knew I had to move on. I felt that I had not truly loved her and she deserved a better life. I still believe that now. 'I do not love her anymore!' I screamed out in my mind. I knew, despite my decision, that the others wanted her back. I would have to act normal to prove them wrong, not like I had did after I told her goodbye. I am happy the way I am.

After biology, Bella was walking over to the girl named Kate, when a boy intercepted her. She seemed distraught by his presence. I did not want to see this. I walked straight out the door and to my next class. After school, I saw that Alice and Jasper were waiting for me to open the doors of my shiny Volvo that Rosalie had fixed up for me. I started the engine and drove off without looking back.

* * *

A/N. Hehe Edward's not the one that's going to do the chasing. His views are going to be twisted a little compared to the book.

Review please and I will continue updating at least once a week.


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry guys, no update this week. I promise to post 2 chapters by next week though to make it up. )


	12. Chapter 8

A/N. For this chapter to work, I wrote it in multiple points of views. Sorry if it's a little confusing. I'm speeding up the pace a little so it doesn't get boring.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

Chapter 8: A Not so Secret, Secret

Kate POV

I discussed the current situation with my father. He seemed to agree that it is time to tell them what we are. It aroused too much suspicion, especially to the vampire's and werewolves. We would keep the information to a minimum now, but there will come a time where the Cullen's would want to know the full secret. All I need to do is tell Bella.

Alice POV

I can't believe Bella is alive. There is something different about her and her friends. They were completely oblivious to my visions. Is it possible for Bella to live, not aging for a century?

Edward came home distracted. He is not taking the sudden appearance well. He acts like he does not care that Bella's back. As much as I would like to bring Bella shopping with me, I need her to accept my family back into her life. I missed her so much.

At lunch the next day, Bella was sitting with her friends. Edward refused to even approach her with everyone around. 'He did not seem to care that she was alive,' I thought for the second time. How cruel of him. He just sat there with a smug look on his face while the others just glared at each other.

Jasper sensed the uneasiness, and sent a wave of peace over us.

"Don't worry, everything will work out fine," he whispered into my ear.

After sitting at the table for what seemed like hours, the bell rang. I decided to confront Bella and her gang after school. I was extremely curious on how she could stay alive without aging all this time, without turning into a vampire.

Bella POV

Kate told me what her father had decided. I was unsure that I wanted to tell the Cullen's. After all, they were the ones who left. Why should it be any of their business?

Edward completely ignored me in Biology. I mumbled a 'hi' to him when I walked in, and he didn't even respond.

I was walking to Kate's car after school. Once I got close enough, I saw Edward's silver Volvo parked up beside Kate's Honda Civic, as well as my family and the Cullen's chatting in between the two cars.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called out to me, running to give me a large hug, but stopped unsure.

"Hey," I replied, actually giving her a hug.

I looked over to where Kate was standing. She gestured me to come over.

"I bet you're curious," she said to the Cullen's. "About Bella's secret I mean."

They nodded. I just stood there passive and unsure of what to say.

"Follow us in your car. You have to realize that this secret has never ever been revealed to the public. A secret that will bring you to your death if necessarily revealed to others," Kate said mysteriously, yet dead serious.

Sebastian smirked at Kate's way of bringing out the Cullen's natural instincts of fear. Emmett stood frozen to the spot wide-eyed. Rosalie pretended to be examining her nails, but I could see the fear in her stature. Alice seemed uncomfortable, unsure if she wanted to hear this supposed 'dangerous' secret that could end her life.

Jasper gulped. "We will follow. We will keep your secret too, whatever it is."

I could tell he was mustering up any courage that he had. Jasper is usually the quiet one. I never did talk to him much when I was human. He always had to stay away from me to keep his cool.

I got into the car, and the others hopped into theirs. We drove silently towards the house. Kate kept to the speed limit to let the others trail behind without getting lost.

When we reached the familiar spot where the house stood, we got out of the car.

"Where are we?" Emmett asked walking into the clearing in the trees that was covered in all dirt.

Before I could say anything, Collin yelled, "Dude, watch out!" But it was too late. Emmett had walked straight into the wall of the house.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

I could hear Matt and Clair stifling back snickers behind everyone else.

"You just walked into the wall of the house Emmett!" I choked with laughter.

Edward let his famous half-crooked grin spread across his face, followed with a loud fit of laughter. Soon, everyone was laughing along with us.

"Amazing," Alice replied happily. "The house is invisible."

"Not to us it isn't," Kate chuckled. "Come, my father is expecting us."

Edward POV

Did I care about the reason why Bella is alive? Do I truly not love her anymore? Does she want me back? Do I want her back? These questions crossed my mind while driving the Volvo behind the Red BMW that was occupied by the guy named Sebastian and his friends, Bella's family.

It crept me out. The tone of Kate's voice lingered guiltily in my head. 'Why am I doing this?!' I screamed in my mind. It could lead to my death, as she says. I could turn around right now and go home. Yet I kept on going.

The pace was really slow. The other cars were keeping to the speed limit, and I was getting impatient. Finally, we stopped at a clearing after driving on a on a dirt road that went on for minutes into the forest. I got out of the car. There was nothing here, only dirt.

Emmett asked where we were, and walked further out towards the middle of the clearing.

"Dude, watch out!" I heard the guy yell with the spiky brown hair and black eyes. I think his name was Collin. I thought, 'watch out for what? There's nothing in this clearing.' But I was proven wrong when Emmett walked into something hard, and obviously invisible.

I heard Bella cringe with laughter. It was funny. I had to admit it. The smile that I was holding back broke through my frown and onto my lips. Bella's laugh was the same as always. I didn't think I had missed it this much.

Kate led us into the invisible house. Inside was beautiful and huge. It was around a few times bigger than our house. There were black and white tiled floors, with a red-carpeted staircase that I assumed to lead upstairs to many floors. We went up the stairs to the second floor. Everyone stopped at a large, beautifully carved door.

In the room I could hear hushed voices speaking amongst each other.

"Come in," I heard a deep, silky voice say.

When I walked into the room, my parents were sitting down in two of the seats.

"Bella," Esme cried happily, and got up quickly to give her a hug.

"Hi Esme," Bella chimed, hugging her back.

Once everyone was settled in, the man, that looked no older than thirty introduced himself.

"I am Jordan, the head of this house, and the father of Kate. It is a pleasure to meet your family. I assume this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward," he said gesturing to each one of them in perfect order. Carlisle nodded.

I wondered how he knew which name went with the right person. Carlisle must have told him our names, but it doesn't explain why he new who was who. Everything about these people were strange. They were neither vampires nor those filthy hounds, and they seemed to be full of secrets.

Why was I here anyways? I did not know myself. They brought my parents over, so it seems very important. Jordan also got Carlisle out of work at the hospital. 'Hmm…' I thought, 'a secret that could lead to death if told to anyone… As if!'

* * *

This is one of my better chapters. Please Please tell me what you think. Review! Review! Review! I promised you guys 2 chapters, so the other will be up before the weekend is over. )


	13. Chapter 9

Here's the second chapter I promised. )

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephanie Meyer's work

* * *

Chapter 9: Truths

Bella's POV

"To start, I will tell you an old story; a story that took place near the beginning of the existence of the vampires and werewolves," he stated importantly.

"There once was a man who did not remember his past. He had no memories of the present, or of himself except for his name. He did not know how he came to be; he did not know where he was.

A few others were like that in the little, white room they woke up in. All were male. The man conversed with a few. He was lost and of course confined in the tiny room that looked to be underground.

A door opened, and another person came into view. He was also male, wearing a lab coat. He looked frazzled.

'I see you are awake,' he responded.

Someone asked where he was, why he was in this room. The man said, 'I do not remember much of the past. I am a scientist, and I came across something. You were my partners, my colleagues. I do not remember what I came across. I woke up in this same room, except that it looked like a bomb exploded. I learned more about myself in the month that I was awake. We are not human any longer. We have powers that is beyond the boundaries of science.'

He said more, but that is not relevant right now. The scientist was no other than I. I am as old as Carlisle, maybe older, maybe younger. I do not know my age exactly.

For many years, I studied the world, the supernatural. I came up with a theory that fit perfectly to the world. My theory was ' The Human Pyramid.' In the pyramid, there are three levels. The lowest contains humans; the middle contains what this house is, vampires and werewolves; and the top contains the ones in the heavens that look out for the world.

I became the leader of my kind. I moderate my people so that we are not revealed to anyone, up until now. (Long pause) Kate, would you like to continue?"

She nodded, "Where to start…We are called Soul Eaters. Our existence was kept hidden from everyone on the human pyramid, except the top level. We did not want to get in the middle of things. Life was fine without anyone knowing. We were afraid that if we did reveal ourselves, we would also be an enemy of the species on our level, like vampire's are to werewolves. Of course, I was not alive that long to know any of the details. A Soul Eater can reproduce. The child is born human, then turns when they are eighteen. We have similar characteristics to vampires. We heal if we get hurt, we are immortal to a point, we can run at fast speeds, we have increased senses and we have powers. Unlike vampires, we can possess more than one, and it does not have to relate to our human lives. The difference between us is that we do not feed off of blood. We need energy. For example, the energy a person has from waking up after sleeping all night. Like you, we can kill, but most find a way around it. We either feed from animals, or drain some energy, but not enough to destroy the 'soul' of the creature."

She paused and glanced at the Cullen's. They looked stunned. It was a lot for them to take in, like how it was for me finding out their secret.

"That's it for now. I know it's a lot to take in," she said hurriedly.

I wondered how the Cullen's would react. Would they be scared? Which I think is quite impossible considering they are not human either. Would they be accepting, or would they treat us as enemies?

Now that they know, would I be able to truly forgive all of them for leaving me? I am confused. Edward treats me like I'm invisible. I have a new family now, and I am happy for that. I promised myself to forget them when I started this new life.

I realized that my thoughts were destroying the moment. Thank goodness Edward cannot read my mind and Jasper cannot feel my emotions. Kate's power is really useful at these times.

I refocused myself to the Cullen's. They were dead silent, even Carlisle who usually took control of situations like these.

After what seemed like an hour, Alice spoke, breaking the silence.

* * *

Cliffhanger. Sorry, I'm going to end at that for now. I rambled a lot in this chapter especially with Bella's thoughts. Edward and Bella are confused. Bella more about how the Cullen's would react and her love for Edward, and Edward more for the appearance of Bella in his life after so many years.


	14. AN

Author's Note

I am soooo soooo sorry to all my readers. I haven't been updating. School is so busy that I don't have enough time. I might have to wait till school ends until I continue to update. For now, I will try my best to update my stories at least once.

Kyashii


	15. Chapter 10

A/N. Grrr. I really despise writing reactions after a long explanation. Every time I try I get writers block. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephanie Meyer's work

Chapter 10: Reactions 

Previously…

_Now that they know, would I be able to truly forgive all of them for leaving me? I am confused. Edward treats me like I'm invisible. I have a new family now, and I am happy for that. I promised myself to forget them when I started this new life._

_I realized that my thoughts were destroying the moment. Thank goodness Edward cannot read my mind and Jasper cannot feel my emotions. Kate's power is really useful at these times._

_I refocused myself to the Cullen's. They were dead silent, even Carlisle who usually took control of situations like these. _

_After what seemed like an hour, Alice spoke, breaking the silence. _

Bella POV

"Amazing! Ooh Bella! What kind of power do you have?" Alice chimed happily.

I blushed a light pink. "Transformation," I said quietly, looking down at my knees. "I can transform anything, even myself."

"That's truly the most amazing power ever," Carlisle commented.

"Hey wait…that means that dog was you?" Edward said confused.

Everyone turned his or her gaze to me, and I blushed a deep red. Kate chuckled. I nodded my head, afraid that my voice would give out from embarrassment.

Edward's expression turned dark. "Bella," he said sternly. "We really need to talk."

Everyone started to laugh, including me. Edward looked embarrassed. He would probably be blushing if he were human.

He frowned. "Fine, be that way." He jumped up and stormed out of the house.

"Edward!" I called striding after him. "Edward, don't be that way!"

He didn't even turn around. He just kept walking until he reached the front door, and then ran off.

I was standing in the threshold, with my arms crossed around my chest. "Arghh…Why does he always have to be so difficult to deal with," I muttered, almost inaudible.

Edward acted so moody sometimes. I wanted to talk to him so bad, despite my hatred to him for leaving me and the pain he put me through. It never did go away. I just shoved it at the back of my mind and let it stay there.

I was not sure if I could truly forgive him right now, but I needed to clear up this mess. It drives my mind insane and leaves me unsatisfied and guilty. He is my true love, whether I like it or not.

"Now look who's the moody one!' I mentally scolded myself.

I started to run without looking back. I needed to clear my mind. I did not know where Edward went, and I would not be able to keep my cool around him. Apparently, my family had come downstairs just as I ran off. I could hear them calling my name.

Kate called after me through my mind and I replied by telling her that I just needed some time alone.

Before I knew it, I got lost. My sense of direction did not change at all since I was human, even though my clumsiness did. I did not recognize my surroundings. The forests all looked the same to me when I lose my focus.

I stood there trying to find a sign or symbol that would lead me back home. 'What would my family think if I don't come back for an evening?' I thought.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. I immediately crouched into attack position. It was a habit from hunting.

"Who's there!" the creature yelled.

"I could ask the same thing myself," I responded lightly.

"You're a bloodsucker!"

"No I'm not," I countered, getting angry.

"Yes you are! You smell horrible."

I vaguely recognized this voice. I had heard it somewhere, but where? My eyes darted everywhere. Where was this person? And why does he seem familiar?

Just then, the large figure stepped cautiously out of the trees.

(I was going to leave it at that, but it seemed too short.)

Edward's POV

I had never even believed that there was anything other than vampires and werewolves in this human world. I never wanted her to be damned, like I was. Now, she was inhumane for life, even though she has a heartbeat. She still can kill, and she still can do the same things a vampire can. A Soul Eater is almost exactly the same as a vampire!

When Bella started to laugh at me, I got angry. I was being serious, and all she could do was laugh! How insensitive.

I recovered from my anger after my mental fuming died down.

The Bella now is different from the Bella I once knew. She was more independent and more self-reliable. What happened to the clumsy, modest Bella I once knew and missed? Was I being selfish wanting that?

I stormed out of the house, not caring what my family was saying to me through their minds. I could care less right now. I paused at the door for a moment. I thought I heard someone call after me. My own thoughts were too loud in my mind to hear, even with my super vampire hearing.

I ran to the meadow, where I stayed all evening. O, how I longed to visit this place again. After I had left Forks, I had not come here even once.

I lay in the grass, looking at the sky. It was so peaceful and calming. Twilight was approaching, and the day that was once light, was now coming to an end.

'I could stay here forever,' I thought amusingly.

* * *

How was it? I know Edward is being a jerk. He's fighting his inner self. He does not know if he truly wants Bella back. Sorry for the wait. Please Review!


	16. Chapter 11

A/N I was just rereading chapter 9 when I noticed that I had not mentioned about how soul eaters have a beating heart to the Cullen's. Looks to the side Pretend I did include that. )

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephanie Meyer's work

Chapter 11: Old Faces

Previously…

"_Who's there!" it yelled._

"_I could ask the same thing myself," I responded lightly._

"_You're a bloodsucker!" he yelled. _

"_No I'm not," I countered, getting angry._

"_Yes you are! You smell horrible." _

_I vaguely recognized this voice. I had heard it somewhere, but where? My eyes darted everywhere. Where was this person? And why does he seem familiar?_

_Just then, the large figure stepped cautiously out of the trees. _

* * *

Bella's POV

My eyes widened. "Jacob!" I gasped, seeing the teenage boy that I had met at the beach in La Push.

"How do you know me?" he asked cautiously.

Suddenly, there were around what looked like to be ten large wolves stationed around me. I was scared. I learned about werewolves from Kate. She said they were really vicious and were capable of killing a vampire. For us Soul Eaters, they were even more dangerous to us due to our vulnerability as part human.

"You don't remember me?" I asked hurt.

The werewolves took a step closer. I cringed. Although they did not smell bad like they do to vampires, they were pretty intimidating.

Jacob seemed to come to his senses. "Bella?" he asked incredulous. "I can't believe it, I thought you were dead."

"Well, I am supposed to be." I answered.

"You're a bloodsu…vampire? How? Why?"

"I told you, I am not a vampire," I shuffled my feet. "I was around the Cullen's recently."

"So your not a…. ?"

"No."

"How are you alive. You should be over one hundred years by now. You still look seventeen."

"I don't think this is the right place to talk about it," I replied quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"I should be going," I said now that I knew where I was. I did not want him to find out. After hearing all those stories about the history of Soul Eaters, I did not want to risk becoming enemies with the wolves. Soul Eaters are so similar to vampire's, and what if they thought of us as a threat?

Jacob replied, snapping me out of my trance. "No, you can't. Tell me what you are."

"I-I-I Can't. I need consent before I say anything. For now, I'll just say that it is a miracle that I am alive right now."

I started to walk away. The wolves that were surrounding the area were gone and I was free to get past. It was considerably dark by now.

"Wait!" Jacob called. "It is getting dark. At least let me escort you to the road."

"I don't want to bother you. I know that you have to patrol."

"It's fine. The others excused me for a few minutes. Hey wait! You know what I am?"

"Well yea, no actually...I just found out right now. All I know is that there are werewolves and that there is a pack in La Push. I did not know it was you though. It is kind of hard to miss ten werewolves surrounding you."

He laughed.

Jacob walked me to the 'Welcome to La Push' sign.

"Bella, it was nice to see you again," he smiled embracing me in a big bear hug. Jacob had grown over a foot since I last met him.

"Woah! You have grown so big since I last saw you."

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm now 6'5"

"Wow, you are like a giant compared to me," I said with sarcasm. He chuckled.

I started to walk down the street.

"When will I see you again?" he yelled out to me.

"I will have to talk to my family first. You weren't supposed to find out."

I waved goodbye and walked until I was out of eyesight, then broke out into a fast run. I reached my home in five minutes.

When I opened the large door to the house, I saw Kate waiting on the couch in the living room for me.

"Bella," she said concerned. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and she hugged me.

"I have a problem though."

"What is it?"

"The werewolves found out about me," I said apologetically. "I'm soooo sorry Kate. I was running and I got lost. Before I knew it, I was in La Push and a old friend of mine from when I was human spotted me."

"That is a problem," Kate responded giving me a hug. "Don't worry about it Bella. We will take care of it. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go have a long talk with my father," she said and walked off deep in thought.

I slowly walked up to my room, took a long shower, and collapsed on my bed.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of screaming. Something was wrong. I did not know what. I leapt out of bed and ran downstairs to the foyer. What I saw then was the worst thing I have ever seen in my life.

It disgusted me. Three bodies were strewn across the floor. The door was ajar and there was blood everywhere. The sight of blood made my face flush. Who would do this?! No one knew about us except the Cullen's, unless they told.

I turned a body over to find it was one of the maids that worked here. She had a u-shaped bite mark on her neck just like the ones you get when a vampire bite's you. The thought stung at me. A vampire was here.

Just then, Kate ran into the room. I spun around to face her. "What in the world happened here?!"

"Bella, come quick! Something terrible has happened," Kate yelled with a concerned look on her face.

"Where are the others and your father?" I asked quickly.

"He left early this morning for a business trip and all the others except the little ones left to go on a weekend shopping trip. I don't know what to do," she whimpered.

We ran at full speed to the back garden. I froze at the same time Kate stopped. I could not believe my eyes.

"Who are you and H.. H.. How did you find this place ?!" I demanded.

I knew well who this person was, but he was not the same person I had once known and loved. He had piercing red eyes, a big and muscular build, but not as much as Emmett, brown hair and brown eyes.

"You don't even remember who your own father is?" he said menacingly.

"O, I do know well who my own father is and you are not him!" I yelled. "You are not the Charlie I once knew."

"How so?" he said curious.

"You are a killer, and a vampire," I stated bluntly.

"It's not like that," he whined. "It was an accident. I don't know how else to survive. I lost control. All I wanted was to see you?"

I wasn't all too keen on believing him. "How did you find me? How did you get turned?" I pushed him further into answering my questions.

"Your name was mentioned all over town. I was just passing through when I heard a bunch of kids gossiping. I followed one of your friends home last night. I thought it was a good idea to lay low until the sun started to rise."

"I thought you were dead! How it crushed me to come home and find you missing. How could you do that to me! Your own father!" he said hurt. "I searched everywhere for you. Even called up Billy and the boys on La Push. No one could find you," he paused. "A year after, a vampire attacked me. She asked me where you were. She said she wanted to kill you and I told her you were dead. The next thing I knew, I was writhing in pain."

"Who was it, the person that turned you?"

"The red-head lady," he spat.

I cringed, "Victoria."

"What happened to her?" I asked cautiously.

"I killed her. She kills in cold-blood. Hundreds die a year because of her. I killed her because she wanted to kill you."

My eyes narrowed. "I still don't trust you. How do I know you are telling the truth? When Edward left me, I learned to be more cautious. I know for a fact that words and promises cannot be kept true."

"Please," he begged. "Please, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to stay here with my daughter."

I turned to Kate. She had kept quiet all this time. "I think you should give him a chance."

"I can't risk you being around any humans, including us," I stated. "You need control."

"I'll try. I will learn to control myself."

"You cannot kill here in Forks. The wolves of La Push will kill you." I paused. "I'll make you a deal. You go to the Cullen's and learn how to control yourself and feed from animals. Then you can see me and you won't violate the treating with the werewolves."

"The Cullen's? They are vampires? Vampire's can feed from animals?" his eyes widened in shock.

"Yes. They hunt from animals that's why their eyes are gold and since they moved here for the first time, they have not killed a single human."

"Ok, I'll do it, I'll do anything," he pleaded.

It was different seeing Charlie like this. He looked so vulnerable, but menacing at the same time. He was not the one to show his emotions to others.

I took out my cell phone and dialed the Cullen's phone number. "Hello? Esme, may I speak to Carlisle please?" I asked.

* * *

So what do you think? Review! Review! Pretty Please.


	17. Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait. I have summer school so my time is very limited.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephanie Meyer's work

Chapter 12: Old Faces Continued

_Previously…_

_I took out my cell phone and dialed the Cullen's phone number. "Hello? Esme, may I speak to Carlisle please?" I asked._

Bella's POV

"So you're telling me that Charlie is a vampire?" Carlisle half stated and asked.

"Yes. Could you please, please do me this favour? Da-Jordan is gone for the weekend and I don't know what else to do," I said quietly.

"Ok. For now, until we figure out the situation."

"Thank you so much Carlisle!!" I yelled into the phone.

I could hear him cringe at my loudness. "It's no problem Bella."

"Alice and Jasper will come by in a few minutes to pick him up."

"Ok, thank you again, bye."

He hung up.

I turned back towards Charlie. "Ok, now here's the deal. Carlisle has accepted you into his family. Try and behave. I don't want the werewolves to intervene, if not necessary."

I felt silly talking to my own father like that. Charlie, I could not believe he was a vampire. If Victoria were still alive, I would have gladly killed her for doing this to him. I led Charlie to the sitting room while Kate went and cleaned up the mess he had made before anyone else noticed.

I took a seat on the couch, right across from him.

"So Bella, what are you exactly? Your eyes are not a different colour and your heart beats, so that means you're not a vampire," he said calmly.

"I am a soul eater. A soul eater is similar to vampires, but I feed on energy instead of blood," I explained. There was no avoiding the truth now. "I'm half human, to summarize."

"How long were you a soul eater for?"

"Edward left me. He said he didn't love me and left me with a broken heart. I ran after him and got lost in the forest. I was dying with no cure and Kate saved me."

"What about me? How could you leave me like that? You did not even say goodbye," he frowned/whined.

"Of course I was devastated in not seeing you," I said apologetically. "I am so sorry for that. I was already considered dead by the time my transformation was completed and there was no way around telling you without releasing the existence of soul eaters to others."

"What has changed now?"

"The Cullen's came back," I stated bluntly.

"Oh, I see. That does change everything."

Alice and Jasper arrived shortly after that. I wasn't surprised that they found the house again, but I was surprised that they found the door to knock.

"Charlie!" Alice chimed happily, embracing my biological father in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Alice," Charlie said uncomfortably.

I could tell he was still not used to showing emotions. Even as a human, he had a hard time at this so called "mushy" stuff that everyone does.

"That's why he had a hard time accepting Edward," I thought. "It never occurred to me before."

"Hello Bella, Kate," Jasper greeted respectfully, despite his wife's rude entrance.

I gave a slight nod to his introduction and Kate gave a small, quick curtsy and continued, "Welcome, once again, to our home."

Of course Kate was raised to be courteous to guests. Especially since her father, or rather, our father is such a great man for the soul eater's species. It made me feel disrespectful at times, but every time I would apologize for my actions, Kate would say that it was ok and that I did not have to worry.

Ugh, these past few days have been such an emotional disaster. Remembering everything from the past, meeting people that I haven't seen in over a century…

I quickly snapped back to the present. "What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked concerned.

"It's nothing, just thinking. Don't worry," I said a bit too quick.

"If you say so," she mumbled.

"Alice, we have to go now. Carlisle is expecting us back before he comes back from hunting," Jasper stated.

"Alright. Bella, Kate, we'll see you soon, right?"

"Of Course," I replied impatient.

I gave Charlie a quick hug and waved as the three of them drove out the driveway in Alice's yellow Porsche.

Once the door was securely locked behind me, I collapsed in despair. Everything that happened…Jacob, the wolves, Edward, Charlie, my secret came crashing down on me full force. I tried my best to mask my emotions when others were over. I did not want them to worry anymore than they have to. I was supposed to be over this!

Large, wet tears fell unstoppable down my face. I needed time to think about this. Even after a century, I still wasn't ready for this. I still wasn't ready to bring up the memories that haunted me from my past.

I felt Kate embrace me in a hug. She was telling me 'it's ok, everything will work out' quietly over and over again. She helped me to my bedroom, where I collapsed under the blankets. After that, she left to give me some space.

I cried continuously for who knows how long. Eventually, I fell into a deep sleep; a long sleep that I have never needed since I became a soul eater.

I woke up sometime in the evening. It was past twilight, and the sky was getting darker by the hour.

I was done crying. I had to be strong for everyone. Even if Edward doesn't love me; even if Jacob and the wolves make us enemies; even if Charlie decides to betray us. I have a family that loves me and that's the only reason I need to not let my emotions and tears drown me.

No matter what happens, I am going to keep on moving forward. My past cannot bind me to itself just because people I once knew appeared in my life again.

I walked slowly down the stairs to the sitting room where Kate, a few of the adults, Jim and Ariella.

The twins ran up to me and embraced me in hugs. "Bella are you alright now?" they asked at the same time. They were so cute. The two reminded me of kindergarteners.

"Yes, I feel much better now," I said with a slight smile on my face. "Thank you for worrying."

"Good evening Bella," Abby greeted, looking over her novel.

"Good evening," I replied back wistfully. Abigail, or Abby for short was one of adults that you would always see with a book in her hand. She was constantly in the library on the third floor and I would see her quite often when I am there. She was also one of the nicer, motherly figures in the house. She is Ariella and Jim's adoptive mother.

I took a seat next to Kate. "Are you sure your alright now Bella?" she asked through mind speak.

I nodded my head.

"I have something to tell you. I don't think this is such a good time though."

"Is it about the wolves?" I questioned curiously through my mind.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I guessed," I replied with a shrug. "I'm fine, let's go somewhere more private to talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

We walked into my room and got comfortable. The werewolves are a large concern. We already let our secret spread too much already and this species is known to hold a grudge to anyone who they consider is a threat, according to the legends and stories.

"My father…" Kate paused unsure of what to say. "My father rejected the idea to tell the wolves. We were supposed to stay secret. If we tell the wolves, it will be all over."

"What do you mean it will be all over?" I questioned.

"The prophecy. It is something nobody knows about except my father and I. He wants me to tell you, so that you understand why we cannot tell the wolves."

Kate looked stricken. "The prophecy states that there would be a on-going war between species. _'The pyramid will collapse when all secrets between species are revealed. Chaos will destroy everything and hatred will be governed by fear. The chosen one, the daughter of God and the world beyond is the only cure to this unspoken reality. If revealed, she is expected to rise up and stop this curse, and restore peace to the pyramid.'_ Do you see what I mean, Bella? If the werewolves find out, a war will start. That's what father has been afraid of. He doesn't want war and he doesn't want to get mixed up in the tension between the vampire's and werewolves."

"What about Jacob? He's my friend. What am I going to do?" I felt sadness take over my body.

"I know you trust Jacob, Bella. But it can't be helped. The wolves would know everything if we told only Jacob. When they phase, no secrets can be kept amongst werewolves."

I nodded. I knew all about werewolves from stories and old diaries that were collected over the years. They could read each other's minds while phased, fast healing, strong, fast runners, and mortal enemies to vampire's, etcetera.

The sentiments Jordan had for this subject could not be excused. I understand what he's trying to do. All he wants is peace and happiness. But is this really happiness? Living in seclusion away from the world, keeping secrets, is that what life is truly about?

"Kate, are you sure there is no other way?"

She shook her head. "I will leave you alone to think about it."

* * *

The story is coming to an end soon. Tell me what you think. Review Review Review


	18. Last Chapter

Last chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephanie Meyer's work

Chapter 13: Decisions and Goodbye's

Bella's POV

It's time. It's time to move on from pain, and to heal. A new environment is a new start. An old life is turned anew.

Have you ever had your heart broken; shattered to a hundred pieces that are lost and million miles away so you can't grasp it? Look at a puzzle for instance. If you lose the pieces, the puzzle cannot be completed.

I lost my puzzle. The most important puzzle piece is lost, and the others cannot be found if not connected to my most important piece. They are lost too. They are closed up in a box where no one will ever touch. I mean, who will do a puzzle with a lost piece. It would never be completed.

My heart is like this puzzle. The day Edward left me shattered my heart into pieces. He was the sun and moon in my life; the most important puzzle piece. After that, I could not find the rest. The other pieces of my heart scattered. I am living in the place where I lost everything, yet I was reluctant to find it.

Have you ever heard the term to "Start anew?" …Leaving is the best choice. Going to a place where you start fresh from everything. No one knows you, no memories were made, no connection at all.

The morning of this epiphany, I woke up and gathered all occupants in this house in Jordan's meeting room. I told them I had something important to say and that everyone has to come.

Once packed into the little room, I stood in front of everybody.

I spoke, emotionless. "I'm leaving Forks." I did not want to show how weak I was. I did not want to make my family worry, but I had to leave.

I know they wanted answers. They wanted to know why I was leaving. They wanted to know who or what is taking their sister away from them.

I have lived with these people for a hundred years. During those hundred years, I thought I was truly happy. I thought I could get over Edward, the death of my father, mother and friends. I pushed it to the back of my mind. I told myself that I had to move on and start a new life. I did not want to turn comatose ever again.

My thoughts trailed. "What?! You're leaving?? Why?" I heard my family blurt out at the same time.

I caved. It was too much. After seeing their faces, it pained me. "I'm sorry. You guys are family to me, but its too hard. Everything with Edward and the Cullen's, Jacob and the werewolves, Charlie…it hurts," I begged.

"I thought I was over them. I thought I was happy with my life. When I left this house to start school for the first time in a hundred years, I just realized my true feelings. With all my past connections back in my life, it pains me. Kate, you saw what I was like when I was human, in that forest. I was suffering from a broken heart. It pains me still. I look at the Cullen's and I remember how they left me without even saying goodbye. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my own parents. Now, seeing them again is tearing my heart apart. I have to go somewhere and start fresh."

'Everyone stared. They didn't expect that I was so screwed up.' I thought.

"O Bella, are you sure? We don't want you to leave. Everything will be different without you. Will we ever see you again?" Eliza gushed.

I nodded. "Of course, I don't know when, but I will definitely visit you when I feel it's emotionally safe for me to come back."

"When are you leaving?" Jordan asked with a frown on his face.

"It is now Sunday, so I will be leaving Tuesday morning. I have some things to take care of before then. I would like to thank all of you for everything you have done for me: for accepting me into your lives, and for letting me go."

"Bella, I would like to speak with you for a moment alone, please. Everyone else is dismissed."

After everyone filed out, Jordan asked me if I wanted him to help make plans for my departure. I told him that I was not sure where I was going yet, and when I do decide, he agreed to keep my destination a secret from everyone else. The last thing I wanted was for someone dear to come after me. It would only make the parting worse.

All day I spent making plans for my departure. I had chosen to move to a town called Richmond Hill in Canada. There was a city named Toronto about an hour away from it and I would be able to finish school since there were many high schools in the area, compared to the one high school in Forks. I decided I would go to St. Theresa High School as a student in grade 11.

As for living quarters, I chose a 2-room basement apartment at a house. A young couple and a child live there and it would be a good place to start anew considering I was too young to stay alone. It is supposed to be only a few minutes away from the school that I enrolled in.

All there was left to do was say goodbye. I would not inform the Cullen's or Charlie. They would come after me. It would hurt my strained heart even more.

Jordan and Kate bought me a car for my departure. I insisted on using one of the older cars and not the new one, but they were difficult to convince.

The next morning, I walked down the stairs with the last of my luggage. I saw all of my family waiting for me at the door.

"Bella, you were not going to leave without saying goodbye would you?" Ariella teased.

"No of course not," I mumbled and went to give each of them a hug.

"Bella, keep in touch with us will you?" Colin asked, giving me a bear hug.

"Sure. I'll email you some time," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Bella! Don't forget us," Eliza called out from across the room.

The last goodbye was Kate's. She had a little trouble accepting my departure. I was her adoptive sister after all.

Kate stepped up to me shyly with tears in her eyes. Her head faced slightly towards the ground, and her long brown hair cascaded peacefully down her back.

"Come here Kate," I whimpered, embracing her in a hug. "I will come back, don't worry. And I will always be your sister. I'll send you emails once in a while, ok?" My eyes started to tear up.

I let her go, and she nodded. "Don't forget that we all love you Bella. You are always welcome here."

I pulled out of the driveway of the house. There was one more person I had to say bye to, but I could not say bye to him in person. It was too depressing. The wolves would surround me demanding an answer to my previous question.

Before I left, I wrote two letters: One to the Cullen's and Charlie and one to Jacob.

_Dear Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward,_

_I am sorry for everything. I cannot stay in Forks any longer. Tell Edward I said goodbye, will you?_

_Bella_

_--_

_Dear Jacob,_

_I don't know when you will get this letter, but I am probably gone by now. I just wanted to that I am so sorry I did not keep my promise with you. I have chosen to move away from Forks and go elsewhere. My heart is too weak to stay here any longer._

_I have been ordered not to tell you about how I lived so long and it pains me not to do so. I cannot disobey orders. It is the same as your pack of werewolves. Yes, I know all about werewolves, but I didn't know you were one of them._

_For a century, I have been living in seclusion. I always wondered what happened to my friends and family. You were special to me even if we only met a couple times. I considered you a friend. I want to get to know you, but I know I cannot stay. Wait for me. _

_I will definitely come back one day._

_Bella_

_--_

I delivered the letters to the mailbox and started on my drive to Canada. The road will be long, but I know my life will piece back together little by little. I know that I will be whole once again. The puzzle pieces to my heart will be replaced on this journey. They are neither within my grasp as of yet, nor too far away. The opportunity to make a change in my life starts here.

When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade.

End

* * *

This is the end. I didn't want to make the story too long in fear that I would stop updating once and for all. How did you like it?

Should I do a sequel? I haven't decided yet. If I did one, it would probably take place after Bella moves. Edward is going to come back into the scene, as of the rest of the characters. And all loose ends would be tied up. So what do you think? If I get at least 5 reviews says to do one, I'll write it.

Please Review Review Review


	19. Sequel Note

Hey Guys,

I have decided to make a sequel since a lot of the reviews told me I should. It will be called _'Puzzle Pieces'_.

My updating might be slow because I have to catch up on summer. I was stuck in summer school for a whole month. It was pure torture!! TT

Anyways, I will try and get the first chapter up by sometime next week.

-- Kyashii


End file.
